I'll Never Let You Go
by The Goddess Athena 14
Summary: Jeremy is back from Denver and spends his first night back with Damon. Slash. One Shot


**Jeremy's POV**

* * *

I moaned as I shifted in Damon's lap accidentally grinding my boner against his lap. Damon broke our kiss and smirked.

"Horny much". Damon teased. "We've only been making out for 20 seconds". I glared at Damon.

"We haven't done this for 2 months Damon". I sneered angry that he had made me leave town for so long. "I have had too wait 2 months without so much as a text from you. AND I WAS ALL ALONE WHILE YOU WERE FREE TO FUCK THAT SLUT REBEKAH!" I snapped full blown yelling. Damon looked at me surprised.

I mean who could blame me. I had to leave town to get away from the originals and I couldn't even call him or text him without tipping anyone off where I was. I was stuck out there while he was off sleeping with someone who was the fucking reason I had to leave in the first place. He compelled me that I had no interest in anyone back here.

Needless to say I was really hurt I loved Damon and it killed me too be alone and then I come home learning he had slept with that fucking slut.

"I mean what do you like her better than me?" I asked I could feel myself breaking, tears began to form. "Did you compel me to leave because you wanted me gone and you couldn't break up with me any other way". I began full blown crying now.

"Jeremy look at me". Damon said his voice soft but firm. I looked up at him.

"Jeremy I love you I compelled you because I didn't want you too get hurt. And you would be too hard-headed too leave on your own and Rebekah was a mistake I saw you with that Adam boy and I got upset". Damon explained softly.

I looked up at him. Adam was a guy I met in Denver we had gone out on 1 date and we went to 3rd base. But it didn't feel right so I called it off.

"Wait you saw me with Adam?" I asked. Damon nodded

"You two were all over each other kissing and grinding". Damon said his voice slightly coated with jealously.

"But how did you see us?" I asked.

"Every weekend I'd follow you around just to be near you". Damon confessed

"I'm sorry Damon". I said upset with myself. "I guess were both a little upset about having being apart".

"Your right Jeremy". Damon said. "This is our first night back together we shouldn't spend it fighting". Damon smirked before leaning close to my ear. "We should spend it making hot passionate love". Damon cooed into my ear making me moan and my cock throb.

"Upstairs now!" I growled lustily.

Damon laughed before picking me up bridal style and rushing me up too his room in vampire speed for some hot passionate love making.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

* * *

I kicked open my bedroom door before throwing Jeremy onto my bed and pouncing on him and smashing our lips together. I licked Jeremy's lower lip and he immediately opened his mouth and began sucking on my tounge. I moaned loudly at this Jeremy was being a bit more aggressive than usual and I loved it.

He flipped us over so he was on top of me straddling me. I looked at him surprised before smirking at his horniness. Jeremy reconnected our lips and began undoing my shirt.

I gasped as Jeremy ran his hands down my chest.

"I've missed your perfect abs Damon". Jeremy said blushing as he ran his finger down my 6 pack.

I gasped as Jeremy began sucking on my left nipple. I groaned and pulled his head closer and ripped of his shirt. And began unbuttoning his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers.

Jeremy blushed. I was amazed that after we had sex so many times the boy could still act like a innocent virgin and I loved that about him.

Jeremy pulled off my jeans and boxers. I was about to flip us back over when Jeremy stopped me. He took out the lube from my dresser drawer. And put some on his 3 finger. I was confused about what he was doing but the confusion was soon cleared.

He put one of his finger in his hole. I gasped at Jeremy touching himself. He entered a second finger and he moaned loudly. He put in his third and began fucking himself on his own fingers I moaned loudly. My cock was unbearably hard. He stopped and pulled his fingers out. He then took the lube and put it on my cock. He pushed my back against the headboard so I was sitting up.

He slowly lowered himself on my cock taking me inch by inch. I moaned as I felt his tight heat encasing my cock. He grabbed my shoulders and moaned.

He began riding me I thrusted up and Jeremy moaned loudly.

"Harder!" He moaned. I complied quickening my thrusts.

"FUCK Jeremy so fuckin tight". I moaned loudly.

"I'm close Damon". Jeremy groaned

I grabbed his hips and thrusted harder feeling my orgasm approaching.

"DAMON". Jeremy moaned as he reached his orgasm. Seeing his orgasm and hearing him say my name pushed me over the edge.

I moaned loudly as I released my load. Jeremy pulled himself off my cock before falling on me. His head on my chest I pulled the covers over us.

"I love you so much Jeremy". I said as I kissed his forehead

"I love you too Damon". Jeremy replied with a huge smile on his face.

And I knew from that moment on I would never let him go ever again.


End file.
